There's No Other Name For Love
by Ariela Levern
Summary: Owain and Inigo have a... rocky friendship to say the least. But, what happens when both boys realize they have feelings for the other and don't know what to do? Just something that I came up with and decided to write based on their support log. w WARNINGS: Yaoi, Boy X Boy, don't like don't read, rated T just to be safe and I may raise the rating depending on future chapters.


A/N: I just have a few notes to make this story more understandable In this game realm I've married Gaius with Lissa and Chrom with Olivia. so, Inigo has blue hair and Owain has redish orange hair. Also Inigo is 21 here and Owain is 19. this is yaoi which means Boy X Boy, or Boys love. So, if you don't like that than don't read it. I'm also following the support log between Inigo and Owain, and it will for the most part will be canon until I decide otherwise. so I think that's everything so without anything else to say, here's the first chapter of my story. ^^

* * *

There's No Other Name For Love

Chapter 1

C Rank

The Ylissian army had set up camp in a open field between two set of mountains that divided Ylisse from Plegia. It was fairly early in the day and the only reason they'd stopped so early was because Maribelle's horse's leg had been shot with an arrow by an assassin that had attacked them along with an entire band of bandits and Maribelle had insisted that they MUST stop to "Tend to the poor things wound" as she put it.

When they had stopped and finished setting up camp, Owain had decided it would be a good opportunity to practice some of his moves for upcoming battles that surely lied ahead. He'd set up some practice dummies in a more secluded part of the camp that was away from most all of the other soldiers by his tent. It wasn't that he really cared what they thought of "His childish behavior" as they would so bluntly put it, it was more like he didn't really feel up to putting up with there unkind jeers, especially when he was practicing.

After Owain had finished setting up the dummies he unsheathed his sword and took on his battle stance he'd so well crafted from both his father and uncle Chrom. He thrust forward with as much speed and careful aiming as he could and shouted, "Shadow DRAAAAAGON" While doing so, careful to aim right where the heart of the enemy would be.

Inigo had admittedly been a little surprised his father had stopped the armies march just for a horse. In all the time he'd known him he'd never been so lenient with what he wanted, but then again, His father had been a little disappointed when he had found out how flirtatious his son was, and he didn't seem to hide the fact either, if anything he was more strict with him in this time than when Inigo was growing up.

When he'd finished helping the others Inigo decided to go for a walk as he contemplated all these thoughts of how his father was now, compared to the way he was in the future. Soon, Inigo found himself wandering around the outskirts of the camp where there weren't that many tents. As he stopped to realize this he heard someone shout not too far from him. As he recognized the voice almost instantly and smirked as he went over to where the son of his Auntie Lissa was practicing with a few straw stuffed dummies.

"Ah! If it isn't Owain." He said as he approached the red haired youth with a slight smirk tugging at the upper corner of his lip.

Owain took no notice of the Blue haired man that was talking to him and instead, decided he would act as if he hadn't heard him, and simply continue with his training as he did a backflip then jumped forward with an upper slash. He shouted as he did so. "Radiant DAAAAAAAAAWN"

Inigo smiled a little more as he went to stand right next to Owain and held his hands up against the back of his neck and looked up at the sky that was soon turning from clear blue, to a beautiful orange. "And how are you today"

Owain stopped and stood facing the other as he frowned and wiped some sweat off of his brow that had accumulated there. Couldn't this oaf see he was in the middle of battle practice, he thought as he glared at him slightly. "Busy! ...Which I would have thought was obvious." he said sharply.

Inigo got a slightly disheartened look on his face at the tone of the others voice. He was just trying to be friendly, there was no need to be nasty He raised his hands and looked down at Owain to try and signify he was sorry. "A-Ah, I'm sorry. Perhaps I'll come back when you're done playing." he said, trying to use as kind of a voice as possible and not offend him.

Of course knowing his luck this only made Owain even more agitated as he turned a little red in the face and his fists started shaking. "Hey! This is serious!" Owain shouted at him.

Inigo got a slightly confused look on his face as he scratched the back of his head as he thought and muttered to himself, "Seriously… childish? Seriously… embarrassing?"

Owain pouted, crossed his arms, and looked away from Inigo. "seriously none of your business! Now leave me alone." he said quietly.

After a few minutes of both of them just standing there in awkward silence Owain looked back at Inigo and looked at him like he couldn't believe he was there. "...Seriously." He said, slightly irritated at the older man.

Inigo began to laugh at the sight of the other boy pouting, and angry at him. He couldn't help it, he just looked too freakin adorable. when he finally stopped laughing he exhaled a big breath with that usual smirk of his. "sigh."

Owain unfolded his arms and growled at the older man. JHe was even more angry now due to the fact that the older man had laughed at him right to his face. And how stupid was it to say the word sigh, in place of actually sighing? "Okay, just stop. You're not even sighing. You're just saying the word "Sigh." Owain now grinned smugly at the other and held his arms behind his back then pointed at the other. "Maybe that's why all those girls keep turning you down." he said with a small laugh.

Inigo didn't take this to heart and just rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. "You're guaranteed to lose 10% of the jousts you never attend my friend." He smirked even more at Owain. Perhaps you should name your next move "Eternal Chastity."Owain glared and frowned at the older man as he too crossed his arms. Unlike Inigo he wasn't as mature so therefore the things others said did hurt a little, even if he didn't always admit it to himself. "Sure, why not? I've got the perfect teacher for it right in front of me!" He sneered back.

Owain now had the older mans' attention as he glared back with equal disdain for the younger teen. "Why, you little-!"

Owain smirked as he got the reaction he'd wanted from the older man "What, you want to go? Come on chump! Have at me!" he said as he raised his fists and got in a fighting stance. "My Shinon Strike will wipe the floor with you!"

Inigo, try as he might, couldn't bring himself to fight the younger teen even though he would probably deserve it. "Few things in life would give me greater satisfaction than to knock you on your rear." he muttered under his breath as he tried to control his temper.

"...But one of us has to be the adult here. And it's obviously not going to be you." he said as he calmed down and straightened himself with a smile and walked away from the younger teen.

Owain couldn't believe what had just happened. When he finally came to his senses and realized that Inigo had walked away from him altogether he shouted after him, "Yeah, that's right! walk away! You just keep right on walking!" He said as he stormed off towards his tent.

Later, after dinner Owain sat in his tent all alone, not wanting to talk to anyone he'd skipped dinner which he was soon regretting because of his growling stomach. He flopped down on his bed as he thought back on his and Inigo's fight they'd had earlier And he found, that, the more he thought about it the more sad he was becoming. after a while he curled up around one of his pillows as tears stung his eyes as he began to cry himself to sleep. "...j-jerk." he muttered as he soon fell asleep.

* * *

So, I hope you liked it I'm sorry if it was a little short. I will try to update regularly, I've not been spending that much time in school so I should be good. Also, for those who are reading my other story, "Loves Revenge In Lust" I have not forgotten about it, I have written the next chapter but I have to find the notebook with it in it so I can write it down. so sorry for those of you ho really liked it I've been searching all over my house for it.

Anywho, Please Review and/ or follow. I'm open to any suggestions you guys have in mind otherwise it's just going to follow the support log and then I'm gonna make up an S rank for Owain and Inigo for scratch. so if I like some suggestions I'll put them as side chapters or stuff that'll lead up to the next support log convo. Love you all, have a good one. ^w^


End file.
